Nightmare
by Kur0 N3k0 - Chan
Summary: Kim goes to live in a small village. Everything is boring, she don't have many friends but then a new family comes in town. Are they some kind of monsters? Vampires? Read and see : )
1. New family in town

**Hello friends! :D This is a new story from me, CrystaLeopard xD And the story is for Jack and Kim (from the as you know Disney XD's Kickin it) I will make one of them a vampire, so this story will contain vampires xD So, enjoy and please, review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it...unfortunately...;dd**

**Kim's POV**

All I remember was eyes, red eyes. I woke up here, in the woods. All alone. And I don't remember anything else but those eyes. I tried to get up and think of something, what to do, where to go. Then a light appeared. I walked to it. I was walking for what felt like hours and then I opened my eyes. I was in my room. **(In this story they are living in a village. Read and see xD)** I got up. "That dream again..." I said and then went to our small kitchen. I lived in a very, very small village. My parents decided to go and live here because they hated the big cities. They wanted to live somewhere away from all the noise. I didn't mind because I didn't had any friends in Seaford. But here I can't find even someone on my age! I was attending the ONLY school in the village, but all the kids in my class hated me because I was from a big city... I don't know why, but I loved to go for a walk late at night. My parents didn't mind because there wasn't any danger in the village. Sometimes they don't even lock the door. So in this place it was very boring. Every day I go to school, do my homework, help my mum with the garden, go for a walk at night and then go to bed and have the same nightmare... Until this new family came...

Monday. This day I hate the most. I wake up after that dream again, put some clothes and then go to the kitchen. My mum just made the breakfast but I'm not hungry now. I open the door and just then a bus go past our street. It is..kinda.. strange. I can't see who is in the bus but it is strange. You know, not much people know this village so I become curious what' s happening. I see that I'll be late so I run down the street right to my school.

Now at last school ends. I'm walking home and I see something strange. On one of the hills there is a...castle? I see the bus in front of it. " Maybe they are a new family that are going to live...in a castle...what the heck.." I say as I'm walking to my home.  
- KIM? KIIM! KIMBERLY!  
I am jumping scared and turning around. Someone knows my name?  
- Hey Kimmy! I was running after you for like hours! Why didn't you stop?!  
- Sorry I didn't saw you...  
- Sara. My name is Sara. We will be together for the project.  
- What project?  
- Wow, it's true, you really sleep in your classes! You know, in Home Ect. the teacher paired us for the project. We need to find interesting things in the forest. Like some rare flowers, herbs and others. The teacher needs them for something.. I don't know what  
- Oh.. - " Who's this girl? Why she even talks to me? She don't hate me?" - I am thinking as Sara and I walk to my house.  
- Ok we need to start searching before the night falls.  
- Why? Are you scared?  
- Oh, you didn't heard about the new family here? I heard that the name is Brewer, I'm not sure. They are creepy, I heard they have a kid. A boy from the other class thinks that they are some kind of monsters. Can you believe that?  
- Monsters? Really? - I am saying with a little scared look.  
- Yeah, so I want to be home by seven, let's go!  
We are going in the forest and while searching I am saying  
- Let's split, it will be faster if the two of us search different areas.  
- Bu-but what about the... - she pointed at the castle  
- Don't worry, we will be home before the night falls. Let's go, I'll search oven there.  
I am walking on a little hill and I spotted something, something red. I am walking to it and looking at it. It was so beautiful but what is it?  
- Do you like it? That's my rose. - someone says behind me. I am turning around and see a woman...

**Sooo this is the first chapter, do you like it? Yeah, I know, it's short. I wrote it on my iPhone and it looked longer o_O Please review and if you want, text me. I'll upload again ASAP, so bye xD**

**- Crystal ]**


	2. People are dying, why?

**Hey frrrriends from the pack! (CrystaLeopard, Leopard, pack, rrrr, get it? xD) So here it is, the new chapter, of, "NIGHTMARE!"- the name is soooo good, lol xD So I will love to see your reviews and messages and without more talking, I'll let you read xD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin it!**

**Kim's POV**

I turned around to see a beautiful woman.

- My mate gave it to me on the first day we met. - "Her mate?" - I thought as she continued

- When we change our place of living I bring it with me. It means a lot for our family. So what is a young girl like you doing here?

I snapped out of my thoughts as she asked me that and quickly answered. I don't know why, but the way she's talking, the look in her eyes creeped me out. She had a black hair and dress and that made her even more scarier.

- I-I'm..I have a project to do and I need some interesting flowers and things. I saw your 'rose' and I became curious to see it.

- That isn't a rose like those you know, it's different.

The 'rose' really looked interesting. I looked it more carefully, it had like little diamonds in it. They where sparkling and where so beautiful. She took one of the petals of the 'rose' and gave it to me.

- Take this for your project. It's very rare. There's no other roses like this, so be careful, don't lose it! If you lose it and it goes to the wrong hand our family may die.

I was scared from what she said. Was this petal that powerful?

- But if it's dangerous for me to have it it's better for you to take it.

- If you can keep it safe, then the destiny choose you.

Before I can say anything she was gone. I couldn't believe this. What was with that 'rose'?

- KIIM! - I turned around and saw Sara. - Did you found something?

- Amm no, sorry. - I lied because I thought nobody should know about the petal. It may be dangerous.

- Oh, really? I only found some herbs. But I think it's late, let's go home, tomorrow we'll search again.

- Ok you go. I'll stay here for a bit. - you know that I have night walks.

- Ok... BUT, be careful! I don't want those 'monsters' to catch you...

I laughed. - Don't worry. See ya at school.

- Bye. - She said as she went to her house.

I was walking around the hill and thinking about everything that had happened today. So, I have a friend? Or she's just nice because we have a project together. Maybe she'll forget about me after this ends. But what about the woman? What was all that thing with this 'rose'? Why her family needs the rose? And finally, why the rose had diamonds in it... The only thing I knew was that I have to be careful with that petal.

**Next night**

I am walking in these woods again. The light appears at the one end of the woods. Without thinking or turning around, I walked right to the light. I was walking and then something came, it came for me. Without knowing, I was dead. My dead body laying on the floor, all alone...

- AHHH! - I woke up with screams. This time I think I FELT the pain. I felt it when the 'thing' killed me. It was sharp pain. I couldn't believe what had happened...

**Next day**

It was a day off from school and I decided to take a walk. I heard a woman crying so I decided to check it out. It was coming from a house. Just when I was about to go in I saw a doctor going out of the house.

- So she really is d-dead? And there's no way to save her?! – The woman said while going after the doctor.

- I'm very sorry, it is sad to lose someone when they are not that much people left in this village. I can't do anything. – While saying that with a sad look, the doctor left the house

- The new people are the reason! The brought misfortune with them! – I turned around and saw another old woman walking to her dead friend. – Before they came everything was fine!

- She was old, it was just a matter of time until the death catch her!

- Then why today another girl died? She was only 15!

- What? Who is she?

- I think the name was Sara Johnson.

- WHAT!? – I shouted and run right to her house. **(hehehe, she just met her and she already knows where she lives, heheh…xD) **I was running as fast as I can. I just had found a friend and now she's dead, why! I entered her house and found her mum crying.

- Miss Johnson, is she really…

- Ye-yeah.

- But, how?

- Last night she came home. She said she's tired and went to sleep. – Her mum became explaining while sobbing. – This morning I came to see her and found her like this. Her face was white and she wasn't breathing…

- I-I'm so sorry… - While saying that they brought Sara to the ambulance. I saw two holes on her neck. – From where are those holes?

- I don't know. She died very strange. She lost blood without any other cuts on her. I don't know how this happened. We are trying to figure out an answer. – The doctor explained to me and then went in the ambulance. What is happening here….!

**Ta daa! So this is the end of chapter two, of, "NIGHTMARE!" xDD Okay so if you are an otaku (like me) you may see that I took some details from the anime Shiki, but I took only the castle, the village and half of this thing with the dead people. Nothing much, the story is meh idea xD So, yeah, bye, review! xD**


	3. So he's after me?

**Hello again cats from the pack xD. So this...is…chapter…3! xD Ok...I think I ate too much chocolate...So for now I'm updating every day…but when I run out of ideas….mhm…so, check meh story every day because..yeah xD I will love to see your reviews, and if you don't like the going of the story, please tell me, I NEED TO KNOW! XD And without more talking, le chapter! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it…but if I did…heheheh…xD**

**Kim's POV**

I was lying on my bed…why.. we just met and she's..dead. Am I the reason for this? Is this because of the petal? She died after the night we were _together_ in the forest. And why there were holes on her neck? Something had bitten her... and she lost all of her blood? Which insect will drink that much blood? No, it's not an insect. I have to learn more things about the new family…

**Next day**

Today after school I'll try to go to the castle. I don't know what will I do but…I'll figure out a plan.

School ended. Now I have somehow to go to the castle. I took a deep breath and became walking. For like 5 minutes I was there. I was wondering whether to knock or to sneak in. I was out of my thoughts when the door was about to open. I quickly hid in the bushes. A girl got out from the castle and went down the street. Was she the kid in the family? I tried to sneak in while the door was still open but bumped into someone. It was the woman who gave me the petal.

- So-sorry I was just…

- Trying to get in? No need for all this. You are always welcome. Come in. – I was kind of scared now but I walked in anyway. The castle has huge! It was so big that I couldn't see where's the end of the corridor. Finally we had reached another big room. It was beautiful, decorated with rare pictured and items. There was a table in the center.

- Sit wherever you like. – She said and a little smile appeared on her face. I sat and soon she brought some tea.

- Thank you. – I said as I took the cup of tea.

- Your welcome. So what do you want to know? You wanted to get in here to know something. Maybe you are curious about the things happening around the village.

I was shocked. How can she know that?

- Yeah that's a little strange, but I wanted to ask about the petal too. Why you gave it to me? I didn't use it for my project. I thought that people may be curious and try to take it.

She smiled and said

- You done the first level. I can't tell you anything else. Just be careful at your night walks and also with the nightmares. You have to get out of there.

- What do you mean by that?

When I said that a loud noise came from behind me. I turned around and didn't saw nothing but when I turned back the woman was missing. But who is she? I don't have answers, now I only have more questions. I got up and decided to look around the castle. I carefully opened the door and went through the long corridor. I finally found another door. Quietly I opened it, making sure that no one is in there. It was a bedroom. The bed was big but it was for one person, so maybe it's the room of the little girl. But it didn't looked like a girl's room. It looked like a boy is living here. I looked around and found some clothes on the floor. It was definitely a boy's room. So they have two kids? I snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened. I quickly hid in the closet. I heard as someone walked in. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. I was trying to hear something but it was so quiet. Without knowing it I opened the door and fell on the floor. I turned to see where's the other person but there was nobody. I got up and quickly ran down the long corridors. Then something happened. Something I wanted last to happen. I found myself in those woods. I looked around and again saw that light. I begun walking to it but then I stopped and remembered what had happened in my dream. I looked around and on the other side of the woods it was dark. I stayed still for a moment and then ran to the dark side. It became darker and darker and then I opened my eyes. I can't believe this. I was in my room, on my bed. But this time I was sure this wasn't a dream. I saw the clock read 3:47 but I wasn't sleepy. I got up and got out of the house. I was walking near the forest. Suddenly I heard something in the bushes. I jumped back scared as hell. Then from the bushes came out a dog, just a little dog.

- Don't worry Kim, just a dog.

I started walking again but just a second later someone grabbed me and pushed me near a tree. The only thing I could see was a pair of red eyes. Then the picture became clear. I saw a boy with brown hair and red eyes. I also saw that I can't move. I had no choice but to look right into his eyes.

- So your name is Kim. What where you doing in my room today?

- I uh.. How could you.. how you..

- Answer_, NOW_! How you entered the castle? Rosie leaved you to look around didn't she? She even gave you a petal from the rose? Why do you have a petal?!

I was so scared I couldn't breath. How he knew all this? Does this family has the ability of reading minds or what?! I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. He went even closer to me

- If you don't answer me, I'll have to do what Eleanor did to your little friend.

Eleanor? Is she the little girl? Hissister?

- I-Is Eleanor your sister? Thelittle girl? Did she really killed Sara?

- First, I'm asking here, second, she didn't killed her. She's just one of us now. - He said with a grin on his face. What did he mean with that? Now I was so scared I could die.

- O-one of us? What do you mean with that?

He didn't answer, he just showed his fangs. Now I knew for sure. They. Are. Vampires.

- Now when you know, will little Kimmy tell me why she has the petal or she would like me to introduce her to my little friends here.

- The petal... I- The wom- Rosie gave it to me.

- And why she would do that?

- I was searching for rare flowers for a school project. I saw the rose on the hill and came closer to see it. Then Rosie came and told me that it's not an ordinary rose. - I said scared to death.

- Yes, it's a very special rose. Because of this rose we can live. And why do you have a petal from it?

- Rosie gave it to me for my project, but I didn't showed it to no one.

- So she thinks you can handle it... Yeah you even got through the second level.

- What does all this mean?

- I think you'll know soon. Now go back home. But from now on, remember that you have the petal, and I'll watch your every move. If you do something wrong, I'll know first. - He said that and disappeared for seconds. I ran home immediately and locked the doors. How I'm gonna sleep now?!

**So, chapter three, what do you guys think? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NOW! XD No really I want to know, if the story sucks, just tell me and I'm stopping. So, review, text, send air mail, do whatever you want but tell me :)**

**- Crystal =]**


	4. So this is what to be from the Brewers

**Hello fellow frrrriends! How is it going? I'm so happy to see your reviews and that you like the story! Thank you all for reading it! So, I present to you people, chapter 4! :D**

**Jack's POV**

- How could you know she won't say something?! - I said angrily to my 'mother' Rosie. She was my mother, but I didn't liked her. She was a vampire but she was too kind. She even invited Kim to our castle!

- You know that I can feel it. She's a good person. No one knows for the petal.

- Yeah, for now! Plus after the battle with Johnson you are weak! How can you know what she's up to?!

- When you said Johnson, how's Sara? Is she transforming the people around with Eleanor? - Asked my father while walking to us. - Is she controlling the wish for blood? While shes a new one it's very hard to control it. Are you sure she won't kill Kim?

- Oh so even you are on that Blondie's side?! - I yelled at my father. I just didn't like her. She was, well, she wasn't a vampire. She didn't know what a vampire has to go through. She was an ordinary girl.

- I'm not. I can't be on her side. She's not a vampire.

- Thank you! - I said finally happy that someone understands me.

- But she can become one... - Rosie mentioned.

- No, she has to be a human for now. Jack, you will follow her everywhere. Be careful not to lose the petal!

- Don't worry, I got this. - I said as I walked out of the room to search for Kim.

**Rosie's POV**

- She will handle this. I know what I'm doing. - I said as Jack got out from the room.

- I know, you have the ability to know the people when you just look at them. But Jack isn't happy with all this. He don't want to kill people, that's why Eleanor is doing this job.

- Yeah. But why we had to kill her only friend Sara?

- We didn't kill her, we gave her poison to become a vampire. I don't know who Fred transformed and who not, but Sara isn't killed. And we will need her later, now she has to be on our side.

- Does she remember something? I'm afraid she may hurt Kim if she forgot her.

- No. The only thing she knows now is that she wants to drink blood. That's why I want Jack to follow Kim everywhere.

- Will someone help me? This Sara girl wants to get out of the castle. I told her she can't but she's trying to open the door. – Eleanor said as she walked through the door.

- I'll go. Rosie, try to find Fred and ask him how many people are dead and how many are vampires. – Charlie said and went to see Sara.

- I'll go search for Fred. You stay here. – I told Eleanor and getting to the front door.

- I don't want to stay here. I want to be with Jack. Where's he?

- He went to search for Kim.

- Why he has to be with her? I want him to be with me!

- He has to protect her. She has to stay alive and a human for now.

- For now…

- Don't go out from this castle. Stay here with your father. Me and Jack will come home soon. – I told Eleanor and got out to search for Fred. Fred was a family friend. He was half vampire and half of a werewolf. He was very powerful because you could not kill him with a wooden stake. If a werewolf bites him he won't die either. The only way to kill him is to cut his head off. And because he's a half vampire he can turn people into vampires too. Then he goes and takes them at late night and puts them in a secret room in the castle. When they wake up he gives them a little blood to drink and after that he lets them to go hunt by their self. He lived in the castle with us as well. If you ask me, he wasn't a close friend. Jack was staying away from him and Eleanor followed him. I was trying not to talk to him while Charlie was trying to control him. Finally I found him by the river.

- Charlie wants to know how many people you've turned and how many are dead.

- Well, well, well… And since when you work for him?

- Just answer me, with no games. You know we're not best friends.

- Mhm… I killed ten people and turned six.

- If there's no reason why do you have to kill them?

- There was a reason. Eight of them saw me while turning them.

- And the other two?

- Just for fun. Plus I needed blood. Don't you need?

- Charlie and I are vampires on thousand years. We don't need that much blood. Jack is only 548 years old, but he drinks blood from animals. Don't kill more innocent people!

- Ok 'Boss'. See ya.

I so didn't liked him, but I had no choice. His and Charlie's plan was to turn this village into a vampire community. There was a forest near so we could hunt. I was a perfect place to live. But me and Jack didn't like this idea…

**Jack's POV**

I didn't liked all this. That's the reason I didn't want to kill anyone. I wouldn't kill even Kim. And after all, I have to go after her and protect her. I think I have to be…like…her '_friend_'… I don't think I could do this…But I guess I have to try. My father and Fred's idea was to make a perfect place for vampires to live, but they didn't want to turn Kim. Rosie thinks she's the one. She thinks…maybe…Kim can be…my…mate. WAIT WHAT!? No, no, no! But if she finish all the levels of the test…She already completed two of the levels. No, I can't be her mate. What is Rosie thinking… And the rose. The rose is very important for us. The diamonds on her petals let us live. If the rose dies, we die too. But it's hard for ordinary people to take the rose or one of her petals. She's protected by a spell that one witch gave to her. Then my father gave the rose to my mother and they made it the item of the family, the item that will let us live. I don't have any friends, when you're a vampire you're alone. I have only Eleanor. My father don't have time for me and I don't like my mother. Eleanor loves me very much and I love her but she's trying always to be with me. But I understand, if I had an older brother or sister I'll stay with him/her all the time. But I don't think I can handle this situation, Fred, Sara and Eleanor are killing and changing people all the time. There's blood everywhere. I can smell it… NO! I won't drink human blood! NEVER! I have to find Kim and protect her of turning into some kind of monster like me and only blood will be on her mind. I _will_ protect her…

**So, now you know almost everything for the Brewer family. But don't forget the Johnsons, are they vampires too? Why the Brewers and the Johnsons had a battle? Review, wait, read and see : )**

**- Crystal =]**


	5. I guess I'll let him go after me

**Hello again frrriends from the pack! I'm so happy that you like the story and you're continuing reading it! I know I don't have many reviews, but since this is my first story, I'm happy to see even seven reviews! And now, le chapter :3**

**Sara's POV**

I was going home after the search in the forest with Kim for the project and just then something caught me. The only thing I saw was that this is a little girl. The next thing was that I felt sharp pain in my neck. After that I felt sleepy and went to my room.

The next day I saw a man near my bed. I think he was a doctor but I quickly close my eyes. When I opened my eyes again I was in some king of another room. Then another man came in.

- Finally you're awake. - he said with a little annoyed look.

- Where am I... - I went to the mirror to see my self. I had red eyes and fangs. - What am I?!

- You are a vampire, you are one of us. Eleanor transformed you last night.

- Eleanor...- I thought for a second and then said - The little girl!

- Yeah, yeah. Here's your snack now. - he threw me a little bottle of blood. I don't know why, but I quickly grabbed it and drank it all. I think I was crazy for blood now.

- This is all you are gonna get. If you want more you have to hunt. Go with Eleanor, she's going to the village right now.

I didn't answer, I opened the door and used my vampire speed to go to the village. Then I understood, I was no longer a human.

**Kim's POV**

I never thought they were real. I aways thought that vampires are only in the books and movies. But last night all this changed. When I saw him with those red eyes and fangs, I knew that I'm not safe anymore. I need to get some sleep. I wonder if I'm going to have that nightmare again...

**Next day at school**

I didn't had any nightmares. But all night I was thinking about him. There was something about him. What's wrong with me?! I have to think how to get rid of the petal or he will be after me forever, like, really forever...

Class ended and I was walking right home. I was almost running, no need to see my fellow vampire friend.

- Hey Blondie, where are you going? Are you late for a date? Or your just afraid of me? - "Why!" I thought as I heard his voice from behind me.

- Who are you anyway?! - I asked as he came closer to me.

- If you are that curious about me to even enter my room without my permission, my names Jack.

- Ok Jack, bye! - I said and tried walking faster, but he caught up with me. I was walking faster and faster, but he every time was on my heels. So I became running, but guess who was faster. He caught my arm and turned me around so I can face him.

- Vampire speed vs human, who do you think will win?

- Can't you just leave me alone?!

He grinned and said.

- No.

- Ah...So... You are gonna follow me to my house?

- Correct.

We continued walking and we reached my front door. I was about to go in but I saw that Jack is going too.

- What are you doing?

- Oh, yeah. Since I'm a vampire you have to invite me in.

This time I smiled and said

- No.

I closet the door and was about to go upstairs.

- You know, that's not very nice. Letting your best friend to stay out. It's cold here Kimmy!

- Your not my best friend, Sara was! And don't call me that!

- So I'm staying here?

- Yep.

- Well, okay then. But when you need help, don't search for me. You've lost me, forever!

- That's cool with me.

- Ok bye, Kimmy.

I glared as he called me like that again but got up and decided to do my homework earlier because I wanted to go for my night walk.

23:00 o'clock near the forest.

**Fred's POV**

- Are you sure?

- Yeah, every night she goes for a walk, we will wait for her here.

**Kim's POV**

I was going out for my night walk again. I've decided to have my walk in the forest. I was almost there when something moved in the bushes,_ again. _

- Jack, you won't scare me this time. – I said and waited for him to come out, but there was no answer.

- Jack? Seriously, it's not funny! You are doing this because I didn't let you in today, aren't you?

Again, no answer. Then someone came out of the darkness. I didn't saw anything else but the knife in his hand.

- You came just in time Kimberly.

- Wh-who are you?!

- Just the person who will end your life. Todd, catch her. And don't let her go. Don't worry, Kimmy, it won't take time.

He went closer to me and was just about to kill me when something punched him

- I knew it was something wrong with you, Fred. – When I heard his voice I understood it was Jack. The other guy tried to get him but Jack threw him and he hit a tree. He was dead, but Fred escaped in that time.

- So, will you now let me protect you, or next time you'll be dead?

I glared at him and he walked me to my house.

**So, how was it? It was shorter than the other chapters but I'm kind of tired now. Maybe I'll update again tomorrow. Please, review! Bye! :D**

**- Crystal =]**


	6. Oookay, we've lost the petal

**Ok sorry for the late update, soon is my birthday and I'm getting everything ready. :D I'm very happy you like the story, review and keep reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin it...**

**Kim's POV**

I was in my room reading a magazine and guess who was here too...

- What is so interesting about these? Why are you even reading it? - Jack said from behind me while trying to see what am I reading.

- Why do not? What do you usually read?

- Books. But since I'm alive from a long time, I read all the books that were interesting for me.

- Aha...

There was an awkward silence and I saw him staring at me.

- What?

- Nothing, nothing... Continue reading...

- Okay...

Another awkward silence and he was staring at me again.

- What?!

- You are some kind of different... There is something about you.. I feel that..

I was staring right in his eyes. I was getting out of space when..

- I don't feel the petal. You lost it.

We both had the most stupid faces on Earth. Then I got out of my thoughts and realized what he had said.

- Wh- what!? It is right in this little.. - I opened the box where I had put the petal. - Box... WHERE'S THE PETAL?!

- I told you to keep it safe!

- I know, it was here!

- I knew you can't do it...

- No, look we'll find it, maybe my mum found it and putted it somewhere else. No one enters my room. And you can sense it right? We'll find it.

- You don't know how important is do you?!

- Ok what's the big deal about it?

- If it touches water, someone from my family will die!

- Wh-what... - I said very shocked. - And what about when it rains?

- It has a spell protecting it but it can protect it only from the rain. If _YOU_ put it in water...Well... yeah. I can sense that spell.

- Oh, can you sense it now?

- No. That means it's far away.

- Who could take it? It can't be a vampire since it needs invitation.

- Fred...

- Who?

- The guy who escaped last night. Maybe he was searching for it. He is a half werewolf so he can get in without an invitation.

- Any idea where he can be?

- Maybe in the castle, but I'm wondering...

- What?

- For what he needs the petal... Who does he wants to kill.

- Does he hates someone from your family?

- My family are not big friends with him. Only my dad, Charlie works with him.

"If he's trying to kill Jack.. Wait, why do I care?! He's a vampire, he lived longer than me. And I wont have a stalker anymore. That's right! No need to worry!" I thought as Jack and I got out from the house and went right to the castle.

We were there now and I walked right to the front door.

- Why are you going there?

- Why? This is the door, right?

- That's the door you see - he walked to a wall and pulled one brick out and i saw another hidden door. - And this is the door we use. - he said with a grin on his face. But it was quite surprising from where he enters the castle.

When we entered the first thing I saw was cages. Like thousand of them. In some of them there where... Wait people?!

- Why do you keep humans here?!

- There are not humans. Those are vampires which are trapped here because they're killing innocent people.

- Oh...

When we were walking near the cages one of them reached my hand. He almost bit me when Jack got his hand, pull him and he hit the cage. Jack's eyes were filled with anger. He wasn't like this since when Fred attacked me. Is he trying to protect me or- Wait what am I thinking again?! I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Jack's voice.

- This way Kim.

We went through a door and suddenly we were in a bedroom. Jack started searching for something. When he finished the whole room was upside down...

- Um, what are you doing?

- The petal isn't here... Fred too. He's usually always here at this time!

- Ok calm down. Maybe it will help if we tell your parents.

- No! If my dad figures out that you've lost the petal he will kill you!

Now this was surprising... Jack's dad does not like me..

- You don't get it right? Kim this is serious, I don't want you to be part of all this killing and vampire thing. Why Rosie even gave you the petal! She only had to get you away from here.

Jack looked really sad. So he IS trying to protect me. I had to help him now too. I walked to hum and hugged him tight. Then he hugged me back, now I didn't expect that reaction from him...

- Now, let's go find that petal and I promise not to lose it again. - I said and smiled to him. He smiled back and we went out of the room.

**Was it short? Sorry, on my phone it looked longer. So please review, and for those who already did, thank you for reading the story :)**

**- Crystal ;]**


	7. Author Problems

**Hey people...sorry to say that I'm not uploading...tomorrow is my birthday and after that I have homeworks to do..yeah you heard me..stupid Math teacher . BUT I'm not giving up on this story! It's not very popular, but the people who are reading it are SOOOOO nice, you people give me the motivation to continue, I'll update ASAP, sorry again guys... : ((**

**- Kur0 N3k0 - Chan ;[ (Yeah, I have a new name... xD)**


	8. I am a pre-what?

**Heya frrrriends from the pack, how is it going? XD Thank you SO much for the reviews! I'm very happy that you like the story! :33 And by the way, I'll change my name to Kur0 N3k0 - Chan, so call me...call me... Call me Neko-chan xD (Kuro Neko-chan means Miss Black Cat xD :3) And so, without more talking, chapter 7 :3**

**P.S. I made a channel with my BFF, we are called Team3GirlZ,we post funny videos (we started yesterday :D If you want, you can check it out :3 Here's a link to our second video (The first one was introduction): watch?v=R9J-bSg0Zq0**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it!**

**Kim's POV**

Jack was searching for Fred for days. He asked if his father had seen him, but he will just ignore him or say "You will live without that information". Does Charlie know for the petal? If he knows I've lost it, I'll be dead..

- For what are you thinking? – guess who asked me from behind me…

- You are following me…._again_…

- Yep. I told you, you need a high level protection.

- Yeah…but you are like a high level stalker… - I glared at him and we continued walking. From that night he walks me to school and picks me up…_every…single…day. _I don't think I can't stand him anymore…

- Ok, you know what? I'm ok, no one will attack me at seven o'clock in the morning, so you can go home.

- You said that no one will attack you after school too.

- Because no one attacks me…

- And what about that guy?

- He was running after me to give me the homework!

- He looked suspicious…

- The only one suspicious here is you..

- And why that?

- Because everyone knows that you live in the most mysterious castle in the World, you always wear black and sometimes you just pop out of nowhere and you jump in front of me screaming "DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!" …

- Sorry…I don't know how to act in front of people…

- Mhm…is it hard to be a vampire?

- Well…kind of… I can't really talk with other people.. and vampires live alone, so yeah.

- Oh…

The bell rang.

- I, got to going now, see you later, right? – I said as I thought that he is feeling alone all the time. Maybe spending most of my time with him isn't that bad after all.

- Oh, so now you want to be with me?

Oh now he went far…

- Oh, you know what, Mister Vampire? Forget it, bye!

**Jack's POV**

I watched as Kim got off for her class. I smiled at her reaction and went to the forest. I like it, it's so peaceful, except when Fred is here. After that night I haven't seen him. What is he up to… I was walking in the forest when something or someone grabbed me. I immediately got my fangs out but then something hit my head and I fell on the ground.

**Kim's POV**

School ended. I was waiting outside my the building for Jack, but he never came. So I decided to look for him. I was, you know, kind of worried…Don't look at me like that, I don't like him! Well, he's my only… "friend"…I guess… The heck I'm just worried!

I decided to go and check the forest first because it was his favorite place in this village. I was looking around when I saw him near a tree. He obviously was hurt and couldn't move!

- Jack? Jack! Are you alright?! Answer me please! JACK!

- Well well well… what do we have here? Little Kimmy. – I heard someone from behind. I think I knew this voice, I just couldn't believe it. Was It really…

- Fred. – I said as I turned around only to see him and his big grin on his face. – What did you do to Jack!?

- You automatically decided that I'm responsible for this. Why that Kimmy, you don't believe me?

- Aren't you responsible!?

- Well… in fact, he came to the forest, it just happened that I'm here too and I saw him. And by the way, you miss something Kim? A petal maybe?

So the petal really was in him…

- For what are you gonna use it? – I asked a bit worried about Jack. The river wasn't far away from here. If he wanted he would of kill Jack before I came…

- I wanted to talk to you, Kimmy. Let's trade. – As he said that his grin grew bigger

- Trade… trade what?

- Your life.

As he said that I shoked. He – He wanted my life… why?

- What…

- You see… You have powers, powers which no one else has. I only need a piece of your heart, and I'll have your power. So, let's trade. I'll let Jack take the petal and go and take you, or I'll kill Jack now and have you without any protection so I will able to catch you later. How do you like it? Both of you dead, or one stays alive?

I-I have powers… What is he saying… I don't have any powers. What does that even mean?

- Time is running out, Kimmy.

- I.. I chose… Let-

- Us go, both alive. – Someone said behind me. It was Jack, he's ok now? But how?

- So, Kim has the gift of healing too…I'm curious which gifts she has…

- Gifts?

- You obviously don't know nothing right? Did you ever heard of the Great Dragons? They are two. One silver, one gold. And each dragon has a prefect to protect him. Thought, you may not be a prefect of a dragon, but you are a prefect.

- What that means… What's a prefect?

- A prefect is a creature with magical powers which is meant to protect something. You can be the prefect of a lake, forest, other creatures or something else. They still didn't found the prefect of the silver dragon. I'm searching hard for him. But, a little girl like you, could you be the silver prefect? Maybe my boss is mistaking, how can you be?!

- Wha-what… I'm just a human, what are you talking about?!

- You know what, I'll just take you to my boss. He'll know what to do.

- Not gonna happen. –Jack said and went in front of me.

- So I even have a chance to kill you, ok then. I'll have both of you.

Fred attacked Jack and tried to bite him, but he couldn't. But how, how can I be something like that… a prefect? I have to protect something? What is going on here? I snapped out of my thoughts as Fred got me. He almost bite me when Jack got out a wooden stake and staked him.

- Is-is it over?

- No, he's not a real vampire. He's not dead, let's go before he wakes up.

Jack and I walked back home. _But, what just happened…_

**Ahh, I'm so glad I had time for a longer chapter, I hope it was longer… So, if you have time, check our channel, and I'll try to post the new chapter sooner. Thanks for your nice reviews, bye! :3**

**- Kur0 N3k0 – Chan ;]**


	9. Message to all the readers

**Heyy people! So, this is not an update, but I'll update today or tomorrow, I wanted to ask if you would like me to make a livestream, or to make a skype call with all the fans of the story, tell me your ideas and I'll try to do it if you want. You can also check my youtube channel, we are called Team3GirlZ and we're making funny videos, is you want a link, check chapter 7 I putted a link to our first video there. Sorry that I annoyed you with this message instead of uploading, just sharing my ideas, the next thing will be a chapter and I'll upload it ASAP. I'm also making our videos, that's why I'm not updating. So, tell me what you think, and see ya :* 3**

**- Kur0 N3k0 - Chan ;]**


	10. I'm REALLY a prefect!

**Hey guys! So, about the stream. Everything is done and I thought we can play a horror game called Amnesia: The Dark Decent. I've never played a horror game before so don't blame me for screaming a lot xD But the thing is that we are all different time zones and I don't know how... The time of the stream... If you have any ideas tell me. Maybe if you say your time zone we can figure out something. And SOO sorry for the late update, I know now you hate me xD. And without more annoying talking, le chapter! :D**

**Kim's POV**

What was all that 'prefect' thing? So I am a prefect? I have to protect something that I don't even know about... And what was the thing with the Silver and Gold Dragons?! Gosh, my life is upside down now...

- A prefect... - Jack said from behind me.

- Do you have something on mind?

- I think.. That witch that made the curse on the rose said something about those dragons.. I think she said that the dragons are the symbol of the light and living. She said that we have to stay away from them because the vampires are creatures of the Dark Side.

- Dark Side?

- Yeah. Things like vampires, werewolves and other creatures are from the Dark Side. The prefects of the Dragons are only humans and fairies and stuff, the creatures of the light. There are prefects from the Dark Side too, but I think they are very powerful.

- Are they human prefects from the Dark Side?

- I think there are...

Then I remembered something...

- Hey Jack, remember when I was captured in the castle?

- What?

- Didn't you made that? I had to go to the Dark Side from my dream to get away.

- Were you in a forest?! Was there a light in the opposite side of the forest?!

- Yeah.. Wait you're talking like you had my nightmare! How do you know?!

- If you walked to the Dark Side there's a chance that you may become a creature of the night!

I was shocked, what does that mean?!

- Bu-but if I walked to the light, if I went towards it like in my dream, in my dream I died because of it!

Now I can see Jack's shocked face. I think he was surprised.

- This can't be... The light won't kill someone from It side...

- What are you saying... Am I a creature of the night?

- Maybe... But still we can't be sure about it... But if you escaped by walking to the Dark Side, there's a big chance that you may be from it.

WHAT?! I can't be a creature of the night! That means that I may be like Jack, a vampire?! Or a werewolf, wait a minute... I am not a vampire! I would see it, like yeah! I'm not that stupid!

- No no no this isn't happening, this isn't real...

- Unfortunately, it is.

**Next day**

I absolutely forgot for school, and that today we have a test... This time I'm walking alone because mister Vampire decided to go search for Fred. And so now I guess I can think about this whole thing.. Me a prefect? I can't even look after a gold fish! No, for real, I had one... And it died on the second week... But my mum will kill me too if I don't pass this test, so, I'm putting everything away, think only about the test, nothing to worry about, you can do this... Then a dog jumped in front of me from the bushes... Again..

- AAAHHH! Oh, it's you again.. Geez you scared me again.

I laughed and the dog walked with me to school. I guess it's the only animal that don't hates me..

So, the class started and the teacher gave us the tests. It looked easy.

**After 10 minutes**

Okay, this wasn't as easier as it looked. I was staring at the window as something caught my mind. That dog from before was running around like crazy, there was something chasing it. I looked closer and saw..

- JACK! - I screamed and jumped up. Everyone was now looking at me like I was crazy.

- Um, excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom! - I ran out of the classroom and went searching for Jack. What the hell was he up to! I won't let him kill like the only friend I have. I finally found them.

- Jack, what the hell, what are you doing?!

- Fred is hiding in the dog!

- What!? How?!

- He used a spell, I saw him!

- But if you hurt him you'll also hurt an innocent dog!

- There's no other way, except if he gets out from the dog's body.

I won't let him kill it, I have to do something… but what? Think, think… Then Jack was just about to hit him.

- NO! – As I screamed, something VERY strange happened. A white light got out from nowhere and I saw Fred running towards the forest. Jack was about to go to him but he stayed and watched the light. Soon, the light disappeared and he looked at me.

- What did you do?

- What? Nothing. I just didn't want you to kill the dog so I screamed and Fred got out from it.

- But his spell doesn't work like it.

- What do you mean?

- I'm trying to say that Fred didn't do this light, if he wanted to go out he will just appear next to the dog, _you_ did something.

- Something like a magic spell or…

- Yeah, that light was from you.

- Great! – I said sarcastically and putted a fake smile. This _isn't_ good…

**I'll end here and maybe update tomorrow again because it was short and it was short because I thought that I can end here (the most clever thing you've EVER heard… like this comment I just made.. yeah xD) So think about the stream and the hole time zone thing and see ya in the next chapter, bye! :D**


	11. Let's go to, Tera?

Heyy people! Thank you all for the reviews, you people are AWESOME! :3 I just LOVE reading your reviews! I hope you like the story. Without more annoying talking, le chapter! ;dd

And because I have to do this annoying thing and I'm forgetting everytime,

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it...

Kim's POV

These days where very hard for me, know why? Oh that's because every time I'm going somewhere I'm afraid I may do something like what I did yesterday.. Well not every day you can see a cat as bigger as me pop out from nowhere in the kitchen... The little kitty just got in and I decided to give it milk and when I touched it, well, it was as big as the room.. Then Jack came (he's always around the house) and took care of it. If this continues I won't be able to be normal anymore! I know what you think, why do you want to be normal? You have magic powers, what don't you like? Well I don't like the fact that I can't go to the house next to us without mister Stalker to come with me. But it's kinda good that he follows me so he can take care after what my awesome skills do to random things... This may prove that I'm a prefect but no one knows what I have to protect. I wonder if there's some kind of a book in the library. But I have to go without Jack. This is my problem.

- Nope, now is our problem.

- Ah! Can you please stop interrupting my thoughts like tha- wait a second, how, why, but...

- Awesome huh?

- But.. If you.. How can you...

- Look at this. This bracelet helps me read other people's mind.

- And you thought you can just test it on me..

- I just wanted to know what do you plan. Like going to the library without mister Stalker.

- Oh so you heard that too...

- Well yeah but I like the nickname. But before wasn't I mister Vampire?

- From how long do you have that bracelet?!

- My mum gave it to me. A witch just gave it to her and she decided that I may use it... And she was right!

As Jack said that he putted a little creepy smile.

- So you have to deal with witches?

- Yeah they give us lots of things and spells like the spell to be in the body of that dog.

- So they give you spell, and you can just use it whenever you want? And they give it for free?

- Yes, and no. They have different tasks for us first. But to deal with witches isn't an easy thing. They are clever though. They can make you do something for you and turn you into a cat to be her pet after that. But they don't do those kind of tricks on a whole vampire family.

- Why?

- Can you try to trick a vampire family with four member which four of them are on like thousand of years?

- Oh. So that's a vampire's life. Hunting, battles with other families and dealing with witches. Also surviving and protecting the family item. I actually don't know a lot about you.

- Do you wanna? - He said and another creepy smile got on his face.

- Of course not! I'm not planning on becoming a vampire so you can keep the information for yourself.

- Mhm... So, are we going?

- Where?

- Do you really have the memory of a gold fish? To the library, come.

- Yeah, right!

In the library.

There where thousand of books here. I was searching for the books for supernatural things. When I found them, there was nothing about any dragons or things. I was just about to leave when something shiny caught my attention. It was a book decorated in gold and silver and had no label. I decided to take a look but just then Jack appeared.

- I couldn't find anything, let's go.

- And what about this book?

- What book?

- What are you talking about? The book on this table.

- Do I have to buy you glasses? There's no book here.

- You seriously don't see it?

- Um, no...

- But how is this possible.. There's a book right here!

- Maybe it has a spell or something that only prefects can see it. It's that, or you have a problem.

- I don't need glasses Jack. Let me just take a quick look.

- Ok but be careful, a book with a spell is never a good thing.

- Ok ok just go and look if someone's coming. If no one else can't see it they'll see me reading a non existing book.

- Ok but look at it quick.

I opened the book. It was like a just made book. But it was some kind of magical, I can feel the magic from it to my fingers. I found a page for the Gold Dragon. It had a picture of him. He was big and a gold light was coming from it. Maybe it's very powerful. On the second page it was written about his prefect. It was a girl but not exactly human. She was shining in gold too. Her weapon was some kind of a stick that was on fire.

_The Gold Prefect has the power of the sun. He uses fire to protect the Gold Dragon._

Oh now I think I get it. The gold is a symbol to the fire. Then what uses the silver prefect? I opened another page and there was a picture of a white shining dragon. This was the Silver Dragon. But there was nothing about the Silver Prefect. He really isn't found yet. I was about to turn another page but suddenly the book disappeared.

- Found anything?

- Kinda, but the book disappeared.

- What?

- Yeah it was right here just a second ago.

- The book don't want to be read.

- Stop joking this is serious.

- No it's fun.

- Fun?!

- Yeah. People don't just get magic powers. You have to be glad that you have the luck to be a part from the magic world.

- I guess you're right. You know, I wonder if.. There's some kind of another, world. Like you said, a magic world. And if it is, can we go there?

- My father once talked about a world named Tera **(There's a RPG game named Tera, I took the name sorry. But I have more plans. Prefects will have levels just like in Tera. And manna and other stuff, well, read and see xD)** You can go there if you open a portal.

- Good...

- ...

- Will you tell me how to open it...

- I have no idea...

- ... DO YOU EVER LISTEN WHEN YOUR FATHER IS TALKING?!

- Ugh... No...

- Perfect.

We went out of the library and I went home to do my extra homework. Why I have? Because of the test yesterday. I kinda ran out of the room and didn't came back...

After 2 hours.

I was finally done with my homework and got out for some fresh air. Something ran super fast in front of me.

- Jack? Or it's Fred? Hey who are you don't hide!

Nothing happened. I know it was hiding behind the tree.

- Hey... - I said as I tried to go near it.

- Don't come here. - when I heard the voice I knew it was a girl. Little girl.

- Who are you?

- My name's Eve. You want to open a portal to Tera right? I can help you.

- But from where do you came. You were running fast. Are you a vampire?

- No Kim. I'm like you.

- Like me?

- You'll understand if you search for answers in Tera. First you need to know how to use your disk. That's the weapon you've got.

- Disk? **( I'm talking about if you are sorcerer in the game you use a disk.)**

- Yes. Imagine that you have the disk on your back. Then try to hold it in your hand. To make it stay in the air move your fingers in circles. **(Sorry I couldn't explain it well I'm from Bulgaria so this may not be my first mistake. I usually speak Bulgarian, so, yeah xD)**

I tried to do what she said and now I was holding a disk. WAIT WHAT?!

- From where did this came?!

- It was there the whole time. It's just invisible when you don't need it. You are one of the seven sorceress in the world.

- So when you use a disk you're called a sorcerer?

- Yes. Now try to open the portal.

- How?

- Only you know.

Only me? How can I open it. Ok I have relax and concentrate. I can do this. I held the disk with both hands and tried to draw a portal. Like I was using a circle on a big paper. Then it shined in white and became a real portal. I can't believe I opened it. Wait... What portal I opened... Is it for Tera...

- Oh hi Kim I was at the castle searching for a way to ope... What did you do again...

- Nothing...

- For where is this porta- wait a second. Why do you have a disk?!

- So you know for these stuff?

- Of course! Only the seven sorceress have a disk! Are you, are you one of them?!

- If I was one wouldn't more people know about it?

- No, the sorceress keep it in a secret. If someone finds them he can try to kill him to get the disk. This disk is the most powerful weapon, be careful with it! Now back off for me to close the portal.

- No way! Eve told me to go there!

- Eve?

- A little girl. Hey Eve come meet- where is she?

- Kim get away from the portal. I don't know who told you to open it but hide your disk and stay away from Tera.

- Why? I thought you think this all is fun!

- It will be if you were a fairy or a wizard. If you are a sorcerer things are worse! If someone finds out he may try to kill you!

- But - I was just about to say something when something got me and pulled me in the portal.

- KIM! - I heard Jack screaming as he got in the portal as well. When I tuned around to see who grabbed me there was no one. I was on a field. Gosh it was beautiful. There where little fairies all over it. There where little houses on the flowers, probably they were the fairies's homes.

- Kim are you - Jack fell from the now closed portal and he was surprised as me. - Wow...

- Beautiful isn't it?

- Yeah. But where are we?

- Oh look, we have guests. A vampire and a sorcerer. Welcome to out Little Garden! Sorry we can't invite you to our homes, there are too small for you. - Said one of the fairies. She was so pretty as the others. They all had sparkling wings with beautiful dresses. There were boys too but I think they called them elf.

- Don't worry for that. My name's Kim and this is Jack.

- Hey there! - Jack said and smiled.

- Be careful Villy, his a vampire. We don't know what he will do. - An elf behind the as known Villy whispered to her.

- We are friends, we won't hurt you. But can you tell us where is this Little Garden?

- You don't know in which world are you? You are funny, where do magic creatures live? In Tera of course!

- I opened a portal to Tera! - I said happily.

- You opened a portal to Tera... - Jack said after me but didn't look as happy as me.

- Yes. Sorceress can do that. Don't worry, we'll keep your secret. We know you don't want anyone to know.

- Thank you. So what is Tera like?

- It's a big world with cities, towns, villages, fields like this, caves and more. It's a place only for creatures like you two and me. Here the magic, health, manna and levels are everything. If a higher level creature fights you you can die here and in the human world. There are some creatures which have more than one life though. They use charms and others. Creatures like people cats have nine lives, vampires are immortal, we, the fairies and elfs too.

- Wait a second, levels, manna? Is this a game?

- What game? This is our life. Is there a game like this in your world?

- Well, kind of. Can you tell me a little for the Dark Side and for the Light?

- Don't say that word! It can bring you misfortune just by saying it! The only thing you need to know is that you are from the Light. Sorceress can't be from the Dark Side. Oh no, I said it!

- Villy!

- Sorry... But you can't stay here, there are witches out at night. They want us for their spells. You can't open a portal now so you have to stay at the town for tonight. It's that way.

- Yeah Kim we better go. The witches aren't the best creatures for you to deal with.

- Ok. Let's go, thanks for everything.

- Bye, come again!

Jack and I went to the town and slept there. But I was thinking about that Eve girl. What she meant with _"I'm just like you"?_ What am I?

**Ahh, I think this was a long one. Gosh I'm tired now.. :D Sorry I didn't update I didn't had internet.. I know, I putted too much information here and interesting things didn't happened. But I had to explain everything. And sorry, sometimes I have bad english, I'm Bulgarian, don't blame me! XD So, review, and how we say in Bulgaria, ще се видим в следващата глава! :3**

**- Kur0N3k0-Chan ;]**


End file.
